


Understanding

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Post 5x15 fic Oliver needs to talk to Felicity about Thea leaving as she is the only one who understands him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Arrow.

After the team meeting broke up Oliver headed downstairs to his living quarters to change out of suit. It had been a long day. That was an understatement. Despite the positive spin and thank you he had given his team, he wasn’t feeling positive at all. Thea had left. Another woman he loved had left as she needed space from him. He really didn’t know how to process what had happened. He needed to talk to Felicity.

 

He quickly went back upstairs expecting to find her on the landing at her computers. He was a little surprised to discover she wasn’t there. The computer we stilling sorting through the petabyte of data they had retrieved from Prometheus’ mother's house but she would have shut off the monitors if she were gone for the night, maybe she had just stepped out. He decided to wait for her, he took a seat in Felicity’s chair and waited.

 

Oliver wasn’t sure how long he had been waiting when he heard the elevator doors open and the familiar click of Felicity’s heels on the floor. He looked up. “Where have you been?”

 

“Out with friends. Did something happen? Did you need me? I had my cell.” she hauled her cell out of her pocket to look and see if there were any missed calls. There were not.

 

“No, nothing happened. Well, something happened but nothing I needed to call the team in for.” He took a breathe as he rose from Felicity’s chair. “Thea left.” Oliver ran his hands through his hair.

 

“Oh. I know she called me. It’s for the best Oliver. If she needs time to find herself you have to let her do that.”

 

“I know but I feel like I pushed her away.”

 

Silence. Felicity said nothing because it was true, Oliver’s recent treatment of Thea was part of the reason she left. She watched run his hands through his hair. Oh how she wished she could do that. Woah. Where did that thought come from?

 

“Oliver listen, just be patient. She will come back.”

 

“So it was me? Why do I push all the women I love away? I’m try my hardest and yet they all leave.”

 

Felicity could see Oliver was really upset and wanted answers but really she couldn’t do this right now. With everything going on she wasn’t strong enough to deal with a rehash of their relationship especially now that he had chosen Susan.

 

“Oliver, it’s late. Maybe you should get some sleep and it will look better in the morning.”

 

“I don’t want to sleep, I want to talk about it.”

 

“Well, I don’t. Maybe you could call Susan. I fixed the hack, she got her job back. I’m sure everything is good with you guys now.”

 

“I don’t want to talk to Susan.” He sounded like a lost little boy. This was the version of Oliver that Felicity found hardest to resist. It was the vulnerable side that he sparingly revealed, in fact she might be the only one to see it.

 

“Susan is your girlfriend Oliver. I’m sure she would be happy to talk to you.” Felicity started to walk away, she hated saying Susan and girlfriend together. She knew it was childish, she had told him to move on she couldn’t be mad that he did.

 

“Susan doesn’t understand me.”

 

“Well, talk to her. Get to know her better than she will.” Felicity was getting frustrated now. It was one thing to be okay with Oliver having a girlfriend, another to be forced to encourage said relationship.

 

“No she won’t. She will never understand me. There is only one person who truly understands me.”

 

“Oliver please don’t do this.” Felicity could feel the tears in her eyes. She knew she no longer deserved Oliver. Not after everything she had done. She also knew that right now. Given her emotional state, she wasn’t strong enough to resist him.

 

“Fel-ici-ty”

 

“No. I’m going to go home and you are going to get a good night’s sleep.” She had almost made it to the elevator when she felt his hand on her arm. He forced her to turn around and face him. 

 

“Oliver, you told me earlier you trust Susan. She is the woman you want to be with. You asked me to fix your relationship. Susan is who you want. Go talk to her.”

 

Oliver looked deep in her eyes. “We both know that Susan is not the woman I want. There is only one woman I’ll ever want. It’s you Felicity. I only want you. You told me to move on so I’m trying my hardest. But it’s not working. I know you don’t feel that way anymore. But I need you to know that you Felicity Smoak are the only woman I will ever truly want or love. You, you are my always.”

 

And suddenly Felicity knew she could not fight it anymore. Whether she deserved him or not she loved Oliver Queen with all her heart and soul and she simply could not resist him anymore. Before she could think better of it she reached up to pull his head down to meet her lips. At first she was gentle, tentative, it had been so long since they had kissed she was not sure he would react. She brushed her lip along his and but when he didn’t pull back she leaned in, rubbing her tongue along his lower lip, he quickly opened to give her access and she deepened the kiss. 

 

At first Oliver thought it had to be a dream. He had had this dream so many times since and Felicity had broken up. But the tentativeness was never in the dream. Felicity was nervous. She was nervous about him. Even though he had just told her he loved only her, she still seemed unsure. Well he couldn’t allow that to continue, he deepened the kiss. 

 

A small moan escaped Felicity as though she had craved this kiss just as much as he had. And suddenly they both needed to be closer, as close as possible. They needed to touch. Not touching had been so hard. 

 

Felicity was up on her tiptoes trying to get closer when Oliver suddenly lifted her. She quickly put her legs around his waist. She pushed down for a minute and could feel his growing hardest. Good at least she was alone.

 

Oliver moved them over toward a pole. He didn’t stop kissing her. Really he couldn’t stop kissing her. It felt he had to make up for all the kisses he’d missed in the last year. He didn’t know how long they had been kissing when suddenly Felicity pulled back.

 

She leaned back so she could look in his eyes. “Oliver. I know we have a lot to talk about and this is a big deal. But can we talk later. Right now I want to show you just how much I missed you. I need you.”

 

“I need you to Felicity. Let me take you downstairs.”

 

Felicity nodded and dove in to kiss him again.

  
  


_____

 

 

The next morning after they had gotten very little sleep. Having to make up for lost time. Felicity felt better than she had in a year. Something about Oliver’s love made her feel stronger, more powerful like she could take on anything.

 

Oliver sensed she was awake and turned to face her. “So that happened” he said remembering what she had said in Nanda Parbat after their first time. It was something they used to say frequently to each other when they were together. Their own private joke. 

 

“Yes, it did and I am very glad.” Felicity smiled.

 

“Felicity, I want you to know that I am all in. I know we have a lot to talk about. William, why I lied, how sorry I am that I lied but I want you to know I’m here. And I’ll never lie to you again.”

 

“I know.” Felicity reached for his hand. “Oliver, there is something I need to tell you.”

 

Oliver pulling himself up to a sitting position this sounded important. Felicity joined him, pulling the sheets up with her. Someone she didn’t think she should be naked for this conversation. 

 

“Remember when I had the information to help get John out of prison?”

 

“Yes, you said it was a long story.” he rubbed his finger over her hand.

 

“Well, it’s not that long. When you were in Hub City getting Dinah I was contacted by a group called Helix. The recognized my hacking work and offered me information to help get Digg out of prison. They have me the USB key that contains Pandora.” She looked for Oliver’s reaction but he just nodded for her to continue. “Pandora has information on everyone. I see it as a tool to help us. The people on the key are not good people Oliver. But when I told Digg about yesterday he saw it as a weapon.”

 

“What do you think Felicity?”

 

“I think it can be dangerous in the wrong hands. But I also think that Pandora and the Helix group could help us bring down Prometheus,” Felicity took a deep breathe. “Last night when I said I was meeting with friends, I was really joining Helix.”

 

“You were leaving the team? You were leaving me?” Oliver couldn’t keep the mild panic out of his voice.

 

“NO! No Oliver I would never leave you. I could never leave you.” She stroked his cheek. “You understand that right? You are my always too. No matter what.”

 

“Okay, I hear you.” He took the hand that had been caressing his cheek and kissed it. “So what are going to do?”

 

“I can’t tell you how relieved I am to tell you all of this. I feel like I’ve been lying to you all this time. I’m sorry Oliver. I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

 

“Hey. It’s okay. You told me now.”

 

“Yes,” she smiled at him. “So for now I want to stay with Helix and Team Arrow,” she winked at Oliver. “That way I can find out if they really can help us bring down Prometheus.”

 

“Okay, I have something to say and I don’t want you to be mad.” Oliver looked worried he had just gotten her back. He didn’t want to lose her but he had promised to be honest.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Did you ever consider that Pandora, Helix, all of it was just a trap set by Prometheus for you? I mean, maybe they aren’t but did you consider the option?”

 

Felicity looked ashamed for a moment. Tears came to her eyes. “No. Oliver no, I never considered it. Me the smartest person in the room never thought I was being played. Do you think I’m being played?”

 

“I don’t know.” He solemnly. “But we won’t let that be the case. We are both aware to the possibility now. And you are still the smartest person in the room.”

 

Felicity gave him a watery smile and he pulled her into his arms. “Hey, we are together now Felicity. Really together again and we are a formidable force.”

 

“Thank you so much for understanding. I feared you would be mad that I had lied.”

 

“I am a little hurt that you didn’t confide in me. But I understand why you made that decision.”

 

“I love you.” Felicity said as she leaned up to kiss him. 

 

Oliver kissed her back. When they stopped Oliver looked at the beautiful woman finally back in his arms as he traced her lips with his fingers he said “I love you too. I will always love you.”  Felicity sighed.

 

Oliver knew that with Felicity by his side again, he was a stronger and better man and Prometheus no longer stood a chance against them. 


End file.
